wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:K. Foltest55l
=Wiatjcie= Hej! Jestem tu nowy i chcę wam pomuc na Wiedźmińskiej Wiki. Możecie się ze mna kontaktować na nr gg który podałem na mojej stronie. Pozdrawiam :). Pytania i odpowiedzi: Mam do was pytanie jak sprostowac hasła np. zamiast pisać "Wielkie Jezioro Wyzimskie" napisać "Jezioro Wyzimskie" i wyświetli się odpowiednia strona? Czekam na odpowiedzi. Foltest55 Witam! Chodzi Ci o to, żeby po najechaniu kursorem na podświetlony wyraz i kliknięciu na niego przeniosło nas do strony o tym tytule? np. Wiedźmin Wilczyca 16:02, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak właśnie o to tylko nie bardzo wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić. Już tłumaczę. Kliknij teraz edytuj, tak jakbyś chciał mi odpisać pod spodem, żebyś widział jak wygląda pole edycji. Jak widzisz przybory służące do edytowania tekstu są podzielone na trzy części. Nas interesuje pierwsza z lewej: Text appearance. Przedostatni biały przycisk w pierwszej linii. "Wstaw/edytuj hiperłącze" Kliknij go. Następnie w polu "tekst to displey", czyli tym na dole wpisz słowo które ma być wyświetlane w tekście, np. Wiedźmin. W polu u góry "Target page or URL" wyszukaj hasło do którego hiperłącze ma prowadzić po kliknięciu na nie. Gdy wpiszesz pierwsze litery automatycznie komputer zacznie wyszukiwać podobne hasła. Wpisz wiedźmin g, a pojawi się napis Wiedźmin gra komputerowa. Kliknij go, aby pojawił się w polu, a następnie kliknij ok. Powinno wyglądać tak: Wiedźmin. Pamiętaj, że w górnym polu musi znajdować się dokładna nazwa artykułu, który istnieje na Wiki. W tym celu zawsze wybieraj jego nazwę z listy. Jeśli nie rozumiesz, powiedz. Wytłumaczę inaczej. Wilczyca 16:20, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję ci bardzo Wilczyca =* Polecam się na przyszłość '' ''Wilczyca 17:28, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok na pewno skorzystam z twojej pomocy ;) Mam pytanie Mayena to fort obronny w Temerii czy w Sodden?? Raz jest podawane że w Temerii a za chwilę w Sodden. To samo z Ysgith w Angrenie czy w Sodden?? 'Drogi Folteście...' 'Pisałam o tym w opisie zmian przy okazji jednej z Twoich edycji, w której wyraziłeś niezadowolenie z faktu rozbierznych informacji na ten temat. Powtórzę jednak...' 'Według mapy stworzonej przez forumowiczów ze strony thewitcher.com, którą to mapę osobićcie polecam, a którą znajdziesz zdaje się tutaj: http://www.thewitcher.com/forum/index.php?topic=23861.0#new, Mayena jest twierdzą położoną nad rzeką Iną na granicy Temerii z Brugge- można zatem przyjąć, że leży w Temerii, bo napewno nie w Sodden, według tej mapy już prędzej w Brugge.' 'Co zaś się tyczy Ysgith to z całą pewnością leży ono w Angrenie, nie w Sodden.' 'Podkreślam jednak, iż posiłkuję się cały czas tą właśnie mapą. Została stworzona przez wieloosobowy zespół w oparciu o teksty A.S.' 'Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 21:39, sie 25, 2010 (UTC)' Dziękuję! Wilczyca, ja jednak posługuje sie mapą która była dołączona do gry Wiedźmin ale przyznaję że ta krórą Ty mi podałaś jest bardziej prawidłowa aczkolwiek zauważyłem pare błędów i ty na pewno też. Dwa które aż rażą w oczy jak opatrzysz to to że Caelf nie leży w Cidaris tylko w Temerii, oraz Vattweir nie w Aedirn tylko w Temerii. Do napisania!' ''Fol55' Herb (odp.) Nie ma problemu. Muszę znać szczegóły – o który herb Temerii Ci chodzi (było ich kilka); czy Brugge ma być "reprezentowane" przez cały krzyż, czy też jego połowę; no i z której strony, która część (heraldycznie: prawa – bardziej honorowa, to nasza lewa); oraz czy tarcza ma być ścięta (dwudzielna w pas – ''vide propozycja Rowan), czy też dwudzielna w słup – vide propozycja Creyden. Czy taki herb mam umieszczać na wiki, czy wolisz otrzymać go mailem ? Wybacz, że tak późno odpisuję, ale ostatnio rzadko tu zaglądam... Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro 04:51, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) A więc chodzi mi o aktułalny herb "czarne pole srebrnymi lillami usiane", ma być reprezentowane przez cały krzyż, część Temerii z lewej Brugge z prawej (tak jak np. Sodden dolne), bardziej odpowiada mi dwudzielna. Odrazu umieszczaj na wiki Nic nie szkodzi. Fol55 09:11, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Z góry dziękuję ;) Witaj Folteście! Mam do Ciebie pytanie. Otóż w artykule Rudolf Valaris w odniesieniu do tego właśnie pana użyłeś określenia "Temerczyk". 'Zastanawia mnie ono. Po krótkiej analizie faktycznie najbardziej prawidłowa wydaje się ta forma (dla przykładu podam: Macedonia- Macedończyk). Nie mniej jednak wolałabym mieć pewność, stąd moje pytanie do Ciebie: czy użyłeś tego słowa w oparciu o jakieś źródło, np. prozę A. Sapkowskiego? Wilczyca 13:49, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Droga Wilczyco! Już odpowiadam. Tak właśnie opierałem się o prozę Sapkowskiego, ale potwierdzenie znalazłem w grze Wiedźmin. A mianowicie na Grobli. Będąc na Grobli zaczepiłem bodajże redańskiego kupca (ale nie jestem na 100% pewny czy to był redański kupiec czy po prostu kupiec) mniejsza z tym, on mi odpowiedział: "Nie wyglądasz na Redańczyka ani na Temerczyka" więc uznałem że zwrot "Temerczyk" jest odpowiedni. Foltest55 15:16, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję Folteście i pozdrawiam. Wilczyca 23:59, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie Twoich edycji Drogi Folteście! Moja uwaga, do której tak namiętnie zachęcasz, zrodziła się za sprawą Twojej edycji artykułu Zerrikania. Zatem do rzeczy:'' "W Zerrikani zamieszkuje duża liczba czarodziei i alchemików." "W Zerikani wyprodukowali mnóstwo petard, których wykorzystują wiedźmini i inni magicy." '' Uwaga! Jeżeli nie interesuje Cię paplanina o błędach przejdź do ostatniego akapitu. Pominę fakt, że: 1) Zerrikanii piszemy dwa "i" na końcu, 2) piszemy albo "Zerrikanię zamieszkuję", albo "Zerrikania jest zamieszkiwana", a to co napisałeś jest nie po polsku (może po zerrikańsku :-}), 3) kolejny podpunkt zawiera powtórzenie "W Zerrikanii"/ "W Zerrikanii", 4) "wyprodukowali mnóstwo petard"? Kto wyprodukował? Ewentualnie produkuje się, 5) "których wykorzystują"- które wykorzystują albo które są wykorzystywane, 5) "wiedźmini i inni magicy"- wiedźmini z tego co się orientuję magikami nie są, bo magią się nie parają. Jeżeli ktoś zwrócił się do Geralta "magiku", to dlatego, że w powszechnej opinii wiedźmini cieszą się sławą kuglarzy, co tłumaczy się używaniem przez nich magii lub dlatego, że bohater potrafi składać proste znaki. Przepraszam Cię, że tak Ci te błędy wytykam :-* Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział w jaki sposób poprawiam po Tobie teksty. Konkret: informacje zawarte przez Ciebie w zdaniach, które podałam kursywą w cudzysłowie są zapewne zaczerpnięte z Gry Wiedźmin. W takim razie jeżeli podajesz na wiedzmin.wikia.com jakieś informacje z poza sagi, powinieneś zaznaczyć iż nie są zaczerpnięte z prozy A. Sapkowskiego, lecz np. z gry Wiedźmin. Bardzo gorąco o to proszę. P.S. Skąd wziąłeś informacje do artykułów czarodziej i czarodziejka??? W ogóle straszne głupoty tam popisałeś ;-) Jeżeli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia do moich poprawek, nie wiesz dlaczego coś poprawiłam, lub zwyczajnie masz o to pretensje- pisz do mnie bezwzględnie. Wilczyca 22:17, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie artykułu "Zerrikania" Drogi Folteście! Poprawek dokonałam zanim jeszcze napisałam do Ciebie. Odpowiedz proszę na moje P.S. w wątku "W sprawie Twoich edycji". Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 17:46, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie mojego pomysłu Drogi Folteście! Nie gniewaj się, że do Ciebie tej wiadomości nie wysłałam, ale szukałam adminów, więc wysłałam do najaktywniejszych użytkowników wiedźmińskiej wiki w nadziei na pomoc. DZIĘKUJĘ ZA WSPARCIE! Wilczyca 19:07, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ja Ci dam improwizację! Terz Cię lubię ;p KF5L 19:10, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ehem ehem... Drogi Folteście! Nie wierzę... To Ty wymyśliłeś ten artykuł miejsce mocy????????????? Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.... Wszystko tam jest nie tak (-: Intersekcja to nie jest energia, którą czarodzieje pobierają z miejsca mocy! MIEJSCE MOCY- TO JEST INTERSEKCJA. A artykuł intersekcje już istnieje. Zobacz sobie. Tu są też dokładne dane z książek Sapkowskiego, a więc wiarygodnego źródła. Intersekcje Oj niby władca, a taki nie rozważny... :-P ;-* Wilczyca 07:41, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Drogi Folteście! Nie mam pojęcia. Zapytam Game widow. Wilczyca 21:04, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Drogi Folteście! Po pierwsze nigdy więcej nie życzę sobie takiego tonu z Twojej strony. Raz jestem kobietą, dwa jestem od Ciebie znacznie starsza. To co napisałeś w tym artykule to same głupoty. I temu nie możesz zaprzeczyć. Zgłaszając stronę do usunięcia nie wiedziałam kto jest jej autorem, przez co byłam obiektywna. Poza tym, kiedy zorientowałam się, że to Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za te głupoty, bezzwłocznie poinformowałam Cię, że jestem zaskoczona, że to ty napisałeś tak kiepski artykuł, wcześniej nie orientując się, że podobny istnieje. To, że czytałeś sagę tylko Cię pogrąża i dowodzi, że najwidoczniej zrobiłeś to niedokładnie. Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń co do Twojej osoby. Myślę także, że nigdy nie dałam Ci do zrozumienia, że Cię nie lubię. Tak śmiało zachęcasz na swojej stronie głównej do konstruktywnej krytyki, że teraz żeby nie wyjść na hipokrytę powinieneś po prostu przyznać się do błędu, a nie pisać niestosowne słowa w moim kierunku. Powtarzam: zgłaszając problem byłam bezstronna, moim celem nie było urażenie Twojej persony. Pozostaje mi tylko odczuwać smutek z powodu Twojej nieprzyjemnej reakcji. Widać nie równać mi się z królem. Z poważaniem Wilczyca 18:31, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Folteście! Nie gniewam się na Ciebie. A z tym "dużo" przesadziłam, tylko kilka lat :-) Wilczyca 18:45, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Nie czytałam. Zaraz to zrobię. Mogę przetłumaczyć. Wilczyca 18:54, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Projekt Tak jak widzisz w ostatniej aktywności. Wilczyca 19:25, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Witaj Folteście! Przyznam, że nie wiem. Niestety. Chciałbym Ci pomóc. Jak się dowiem, to dam znać. Wilczyca 12:01, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Username change I'll have to check into it, i do believe it is possible though, but it changes for all wikis, not just one. If i can do it, what did you want your new username to be ? — Game widow 12:49, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) :The other way to go is to just create a new account, then you can choose any name you like (as long as it is not already taken) — Game widow 12:57, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Odnośnie zmiany nazwy strony Zgłoś błąd na stronie administratorowi. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 13:58, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Wesołych świąt! Z okazji nadchodzących świąt Bożego narodzenia chciałbym wam wszystkim złożyć życzenia:)WSZYSTKIEGO NAJ! ~>Foltest<~ 18:36, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Esencja Dopplera Odpowiedź brzmi "tak" Mod z Esencją Dopplera pozwala zmienić teksturę Geralta na każdą teksturę człowieka/krasnoluda/elfa występującego w grze. Pozwala także na zmianę w np.fledera (niestety mod nie uznaje tekstur typu kikimory ponieważ nie mają one "kości" i nie miałyby czym chwytać miecza) W związku z edycją strony głównej... Nie możemy umieścić w ciekawostkach informacji, że wszystkie czarodziejki z Loży okrzyknięto po śmierci świętymi, bo to nie prawda. Sprecyzuj, że np. Filippa nią została. Taka ciekawostka jest ok. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 21:43, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Święte czarodziejki Nic nie usuwałem. Bo nie zwykłem nic usuwać, chyba że w grę wchodzą bezmyślne kolokwializmy. Poprawiłem jedynie błędy stylistyczne i dodałem parę różnych rzeczy. Poza tym, prosiłbym abyś się zapoznał ze słownikiem ortograficznym, gdyż błędy robisz niesamowite (np.Czy wie'ż' że?). Dzięki za zrozumienie, Vilgefortz z Roggeveen 14:05, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) Już wpiszę z powrotem, jakoś z głowy wyszło, bo wykasowałam zamiast literówki poprawić. Ech. Ithlinne Aegli Strona o Bogach. Mam dla was propozycję. Chciałbym stworzyć stronę o bogach. Umieścić tam Melitele, Kreve, Sabrinę i jakieś krótkie info. Co wy na to? Dajcie odpowiedź. ~>Foltest<~ 10:19, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Odpowiedź Ithlinne Aegli Pomysł nie jest zły, choć byłby to raczej spis, niż strona z opisami itd., chociaż kto wie. Z tym, że Sabrina NIE BYŁA boginią, była tylko uznawana za świętą, a to spora różnica. Więc podział na bogów i świętych jest konieczny, jeżeli będziesz się za to brał. Hmmm... Racja Itlino (krócej) tylko nie mam pomysłu jaki dać tytuł tej stronie... Opd. Strona o Melitele jest, o Kreve jest. O Kulcie Lwiogłowego Pająka nawet. Nie wiem po co tworzyć nowe dziady. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 10:56, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Wymowa... Po pierwsze, już spotkałam się ze sprzeciwem i krytyką mojej pracy. Po drugie, konsultowałam się z osobami, których językiem ojczystym jest francuski, niemiecki lub angielski. Ale widocznie nie mamy o tym pojęcia, więc nie wtrącajmy się. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 18:47, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Odpowiedź Mądzrze sądzisz, królu. Wilczyca 13:59, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Co do dodania hiperłączy to nie wiedziałem,więc przepraszam za zaistniały problem. Pozdrawiam Idaret 19:41, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Kontakt Nie omieszkam, dzięki wielkie:) Szanowny Folteście! Widzę, że także zacząłeś dodawać do artykułów punkt "Zobacz także"... Przestrzegam Cię jednak, abyś uważał by nie wymieniać w nim hiperłączy, które istnieją już w tekście, gdyż jak wiadomo hiperłączy nie powtarzamy. Pozdrawiam serdecznie Wilczyca 14:24, lip 14, 2011 (UTC)